MisAdventures of Bottles, Dishrag and SPOT & crew
by A Spotty Goil
Summary: Beer, Bottles, Adrianna Carla Olga Romanov Nicholes, Robbery, Cross-dressing, Gay!davey--or is he? Jack meets his new hioty-toity ho. Spot is sexy and thats all there is to that


The Mis-Adventures of Bottles, Dishrag and SPOT & Crew A Collective Work by A Spotty Goil and threepikachar  
  
Disclaimer: Spot Conlon does belong to us but unfortunately we seem to have lost the deed so technically he and the other newsies belong to Disney and we hold no claim to the 6 cents of profit they made from the movie. I mean you've probably seen the movie-but have you experienced it? I mean do you have the outfits, the CD, the DVD, and have you tried to find Bayou Ghost? Honestly.  
  
Dishrag was an hour from getting off work when The Incident happened. The Incident that introduced her to Spot Conlon, the sexiest beast ever to have walked the universe. He was really fucking hot. anyway. it was her fault really, damn hoity-toity bitch. Little Miss Adrianna Carla Olga Romanov Nicholes. Big name-little brain. It wouldn't have happened if she had not referred to Kilee's prize dress as a dishrag. (Damn Bottles wouldn't ever let her live that down-hence the name Dishrag.) She didn't really mean to dump the plate of pasta primavera and the thick white sauce all over her pretty navy dress, but some things just happen.  
  
"Excuse me little street rat but I can not believe you had the audacity to dump my dinner all over my beautiful, expensive dress," stammered Adrianna Carla Olga Romanov Nicholes.  
  
"That's it," exclaimed Dishrag, "I don't care if you are the mayor's daughter; I quit serving you rich snotty bitches with your hoity-toity attitudes." And with that Dishrag stormed off into the night to her small apartment in Manhattan with Bottles. Bottles was an interesting character, she got her name simply for her fondness for the bottle. The girl could, and had, drunken even the most revered under the table, including the infamous Spot Conlon.  
  
"Its bullshit," Dishrag exclaimed as she stomped through the door of their small two room apartment-though it was more of a shack really.  
  
"What is," asked Bottles as she threw off her newsie cap which aided her in the façade of being a MALE newsie. Bottles loved selling the morning and evening papes with the newsies of Manhattan. However she knew that a female newsie would just not be accepted by her chauvinistic peers.  
  
"These hoity-toity girls with their hair in curls, she call me best dress a dishrag."  
  
"Dishrag, I like it, Dishrag," said Bottles as she opened her freshly "bought" bottle of brandy.  
  
"Fuck you Bottles, I'm going to bed. I don't know what I am going to do tomorrow-I quit my job."  
  
"You can come meet my friends, just remember my name is still Bottles, but I'm a man."  
  
With a yank of the covers Dishrag simply replied, "the only thing manly about you is you mustache-I mean you ability to consume more alcohol than a camel."  
  
Adrianna Carla Olga Romanov Nicholes ran screaming from the restaurant after that smug, poor girl left. In her absolute rage she did not even see the greasy haired, red bandana wearing Jack Kelly riding on a stolen hose dreamily thinking and singing "SANTA FE. ARE YOU THE---." At that point the disgruntle horse slammed into a very irate Adrianna Carla Olga Romanov Nicholes throwing Jack violently off of it as it galloped away happily knowing there would be no post-ride spankings for him.  
  
"You ruined my solo song without those newsboys challenging me with their hot dance moves and good voices." Jack was mad. And dirty.  
  
Adrianna Carla Olga Romanov Nicholes was still on her knees thanking God that that infernal noise that this dirty, greasy creature evoked from within was finally dead.  
  
Looking over at her white sauce covered frilly dress Jack could assume two things. One, this was a little rich kid that just got pasta primavera spilt all over her or two, someone must have done to her what Crutchy did to the sauerkraut in the Refuge. He of course being the ever gentlemanly heartthrob that he considered himself asked, "can I help you there Miss-its seems like you got jizzed on-I mean you had pasta primavera dropped all over you. What's your name beautiful?"  
  
"Why its Adrianna Carla Olga Romanov Nicholes and I would be very please if you would escort a poor cold girl like myself hone."  
  
"Sure . um." damn he thought to himself, what was that long ass name. "Acorn!"  
  
"Adrianna Carla Olga Romanov Nicholes is my name."  
  
"I don't mean to be a rubberneck but why does a pretty girl need a name as long ass mother fucking name like that. I mean its got Romanov in it. you sound like a damn Russian princess."  
  
"SQUWEEE," a frustrated Acorn cried, "whatever- call me Acorn. Are you walking me home sir?" 'So I can bathe your nasty smelly greasy hair for one she thought.'  
  
Jack considered his options, there was going: to this prissy stuck up girls house and attempting to steal the dress so he could lick the remnants of the pasta primavera off (hey it had been a really bad headline - Mayor caught having passionate monkey sex with cleaning lady - I mean who wants to read about that) or back to the lodging house where he had to fend off attempts from Davey to "share" Jack's precious blanket. That and also he was bothered by the way Blink-aww screw it he knew that Patchy was a better name anyway-Patchy and Mush always wanted to go off drinking in the closet.he still hasn't figured out why they only brought one glass.  
  
Jack sighed and thought to himself, "first my song and dance number was ruined, I didn't get to pat the horse goodbye, and I think I have my funk perfect and it looks like rain which would clean my beautiful hair. Oh well, leftover primavera beat out trying to figure out why Davey always gets scared at storms and wants to sleep with me---in the nude. "Sure." He didn't know that he just set himself up for one of the most interesting times of his life. 


End file.
